A Fine Night
by nmahajan13
Summary: Gray and Lucy's feelings for each other surface one fine night. Oneshot No Lemons


**A quick Gralu oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Gray's POV**

It is fairly warm out and the sky is darkening to a deep black. I walk side by side with Natsu listen to him blabbering. I don't really listen to his yapping after all if I took him too seriously I'd be catching his idiocy.

I walk behind him thinking of nothing in particular when I suddenly realise he has stopped. I try to move in front of him but I can't see what he is seeing so I try to kick him in the shin. Stupid Flame Brain I think to myself. Suddenly he mumbles something and rushes off.

I stand there confused until I see something… no someone.

In the midst of the darkness I can make out a woman standing all alone, isolated from the rest of society in a spotlight. She seems to be glowing.

In this darkness I can just make out the prominent features of her face framed by long golden hair, hazel brown eyes and full blood red lips. I take my time examining her from head to toe, my gaze lingers over her lips and trails down to her upper body covered in a simple tank top, widening at the site of her massive chest before sliding down to her long slender legs encased in brown boots and a black miniskirt.

I stare at the vision of beauty that stands in front of me and without realising it, my legs have moved on their own to stand beside her. She looks at me questioningly and I blinked at her in surprise all while training my eyes on her face.

That's when I realise who the girl is. Lucy.

I can't help but notice the angry look on her face as she looks at the ground. Lucy smiles at me briefly and starts to walk away.

My eyes widen and I quickly grabbed her shoulder. For some reason I can't stand the thought of her leaving in anger. The girl tries to push me off and turns to me.

"What do you want?" she asks with a hint of annoyance evident in her eyes.

My eyes double in size. Her voice sounded like sweet honey. Strange. What is this?

"You look sad. Are you ok?" I ask worriedly.

Once again I am concerned for a mere stranger who I know nothing about. Well I wouldn't say stranger. More like my rivals best friend.

This is just my nature. The first time it had happened was with my best friend Juvia when she was dancing in the rain. I remembered that day specifically as it was a significant event for me. What happened after that was history since she moved to Canada.

**Flashback**

_I run down the streets trying not to slip and slide on the wet pavement as the rain buckets down. I was thoroughly soaked and my umbrella wasn't doing anything to keep me dry at this point. _

_I round a corner and nearly stop dead at what I saw. _

_A young bluenette is spinning around and around, dancing while tears stream down her porcelain face. I stand still and watch her not knowing what to make of her situation. _

_She gazes up at the sky sadly. _

_I feel strangely torn between going to her aid and leaving her to go home but decide on the latter. As I turn around she speaks._

_"You saw Juvia crying didn't you?" Juvia says. _

_I am too shocked to reply and stare at her dumbly before nodding. I wonder what was wrong with her. I slowly walk up to and stare in the eye. She blushes as I do so and takes a step back before screaming. _

_I look at her in surprise and question as she covers her eyes and peeks at me through her fingers. _

_"Your clothes!" she manages to squeak out. _

_I look down and sigh. Once again my stripping habit has gotten the best of me. Don't ask me why I do it. It's a habit. _

_I chuckle before gathering them and hurriedly dress in front of this girl. I place my hands on her shoulders gently before speaking. _

_"I don't know what happened to make you this upset but –" I start to say before Juvia cuts me off._

_"It is none of Mister's business" Juvia tells me. _

_I sigh before trying to help this young lady and look down. In a way she is right. _

_"Wait. Please. I know your probably suffering. I've suffered as well but, you can get through this. As long as you have friends I know you will be fine!" I say._

_Juvia looks at me in surprise and whispers "thank you" before running off. _

_She leaves me standing there but for some reason I feel a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction. _

_I slowly turn and leave with a bounce in my step. _

**_..._**

**Lucy's POV**

As I stand under the light of the street lamp I can feel anger coursing through my veins. I can't believe Magnolia High's most popular guy, Dan Straight blew me off for his druggie friends.

How many hours has it been? 1, 2 or 3?

Fuck you Dan Straight! I think to myself angrily. All I want to do is run into Natsu's arms. I can't believe he was right all this time. Dan IS a jerk.

If Juvia was here I'd probably vent to her but she isn't.

As I stand here fuming to myself I see a guy with navy blue hair watching me intently. A shiver runs across my skin. Who is this man? I watch him as he walks up to me entranced.

I try to walk away. He grabs my shoulder. I stiffen and turn to him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

All I want to do is go home.

For all I know he could some sort of stalker or pervert. My eyes widen as I recognise him. Gray. What's he doing here? My heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest and my hidden feelings begin to surface.

What he says next surprises me.

"You look sad. Are you ok?" he asks worriedly.

I look at him stupidly. Why would a total stranger be worried about me?

"That face doesn't look good on you. Smile, you'll look cuter!" He says boldly.

"W-what? I'm fine!" I say.

"Why are you alone on a beautiful day like this?" Gray asks.

I must look like a total idiot. I think to myself. I open my mouth and can't help spilling my guts to this guy. For some reason he makes me feel comfortable.

"I got ditched. I was supposed to meet up with my boyfriend except he had other "important" things to do. The idiot blew me off. " I say trying to be cheerful.

I'm surprised when Gray laughs at me. I huff and begin to stomp away.

"Wait. Wait. I'm sorry I laughed. It happens that I got ditched by my friend. Well he isn't really my friend. That Flame brain just ditched me!" he rambles.

I laugh. That means Natsu was here…

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He ran off after seeing you. Something about another girl and getting the two of us together-" Gray stops himself and mumbles something incoherent about Natsu.

"Oh…Oh…Well then…Baka Natsu! I was going to go home but if you don't have anything to do...do you want to hang?" I ask awkwardly

Gray shrugs and then nods.

He walks off rapidly and I jog to catch up to him.

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously

"Arcade." He replies.

I frown but follow him.

As soon as we reach the arcade Gray challenges me to every single game.

I stare at him in shock but agree.

In the end he wins most of the game except for a select few and ends up walking me home.

**Gray's POV**

I end up walking Lucy home. At some point I grabbed her hand. I watch her out of the corner of my eye. A light blush has sprinkled across her cheeks making her even more adorable and irresistible.

As we stand in front of her house she pauses before trying to leave. Before she can I have her pressed up against the brick wall of her house.

She gazes up at me with innocent eyes watching my every move like an eagle hunting for prey.

I grin wickedly and fear flashes across her eyes rapidly. I hold her hands up above her head. I smirk when she turns her head away from me and realises what I'm doing to her.

I place my head against hers and watch her face turn beetroot red. My face draws even closer to hers and I capture her lips in mine.

The kiss is short but sweet bliss. I feel her freeze beneath me but she slowly sinks into the kiss and kisses me back passionately.

My feelings instantly surface.

"I love you Lucy!" I whisper in her ear.

She answers me the same way.

"I love you too." She whispers softly.

Oh! What a sweet world this is! Love is but a brilliant thing!

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this...**

**Sorry if any characters are OOC...**


End file.
